1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cam follower for use in a food processing line and more particularly to a cam follower plate for use in an assembly line for creating such food products as frozen pizza, the cam follower plate being simply constructed and designed to move along a food processing line under the influence of a compact drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many food products such as frozen pizza are processed or “manufactured” on an assembly line where a round dough base passes through several stations where sauce, cheese and toppings are deposited before the combination is boxed, frozen and shipped off to supermarkets for sale to consumers. It is well understood that all such machines and devices must be reliable and relatively inexpensive to be commercially viable. Such machines also must be easily cleaned as required by local health codes. Prior machines tend to be expensive, overly large, not easily cleaned and not reliable. Therefore, there is a need for a better apparatus than now exists.